


What happens in the void

by MonsterGirlExaminer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterGirlExaminer/pseuds/MonsterGirlExaminer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set in that brief moment where the camera pulls away from Roxy and Calliope. Inexplicably, both became the equivalent of 18 human years old during this moment, rendering all actions completely legal. Time sure is weird in Homestuck. Trans!Roxy and Calliope. Kissing, a little groping, and some nudity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happens in the void

Calliope stood nervously under the tropical skies. The sound of birds filled the air, the gentle scent of flowers. It had ben so long since she had felt anything so real. Memories, dulled by experience, filled with inaccuracies, were all she had had. And most of those memories had been of a single tiny room, and an endless wasteland. She shudered softly, remembering it. She wouldn’t go back to that. She never wanted to be dead again. She smiled across at Roxy, who was approaching her slowly. Roxy’s arms went around her, squeezing her tightly. The human was soft, yielding in strange and intriguing ways. Her body was delightfully warm, the touch of her skin heated. It was a kind of warmth Calliope hadn’t felt as long as she’d been alive.

“i mUst admit, i am still somewhat embarrassed aboUt my body.” Calliope said, flushing. She couldn’t quite bring herself to wrap her own arms around the human, thinking of her own sharp nails. Accidentally cutting open the kind-hearted girl would be an unbearable faux pas. Roxy giggled, a smile on the other girl’s face, her soft, pink lips pressed together in an expression of gentle amusement. The two of them, for the moment, were alone. In the intimate surroundings, Calliope became very aware of the beating of Roxy’s heart.

“yeah, aren’t we all? but you’re still a really lovable person. even if you hate parts of your body, people can still love you for who you are.” Roxy winked. “trust me, i know!” She took Calliope’s hand, and pulled it gently down to her groin. Fingers twitched involuntarily, and squeezed the other girl’s groin. Fingers wrapped, ever-so-tenderly, around a twitching shaft. Calliope squeezed a few times, staring down at the erection, currently straining against the dark blue rogue outfit, as Roxy smiled. “come on, calliope, feel free to feel it up as much as you like.” Her voice was warm, teasing, a smile on her face.

“i… oh my. roxy, i had no idea that yoU were…” She flushed ferociously. “ah… i think the right term is… Uranian?” she asked, blushing, as she felt the erection. She’d thought of what one might feel like, more times than she could comfortably admit in public. The way it pulsed and throbbed between her fingers was strangely intriguing, sending little flickers of excitement up and down her spine, as she squeezed the tip. Roxy let out a soft little cry, and Calliope released it, her cheeks flushed green, looking terribly nervous. “i am sorry! did it hUrt?” she asked, flushing badly. All of this was a bit much for the Cherub girl. She’d only just gotten used to the idea that she might be able to live her life. Finding herself in a sudden intimate commingling with one of her dearest, closest friends, and finding her fingers wrapped around said friend’s unexpected erection, was more than she could take.

“not at all, hehehe! that felt pretty good, actually, callie! your hands are all smooth and nice.” Roxy grinned softly. “i kind of like the way you touch… i know, this might be the last chance we get to enjoy this kind of thing. we’re about to do something really dangerous, and it would help a lot, um.” Roxy leaned closer, smiling. “if we could make a few happy memories before going out there… a way to be kind of close, you know…?” She giggled, softly. Her fingertips dragged down Calliope’s side. “i know you might be embarrassed about your body, but i think that you’re beautiful on the inside… and i wouldn’t mind seeing the outside, if you’re okay with that…” Calliope’s cheeks were twin green supernovas, as she felt the fingertips dragging across her skin.

Her clothes were easily slid off. They collapsed into a crumpled heap on the soft earth, laying around Calliope. The cherub flushed, looking down. Her body was not, to her eyes, attractive. Lean, to the point of being almost skeletal. She was scrawny, female, but terribly thin. Not soft or warm. And yet, with Roxy’s admiring eyes running over her, she could almost feel attractive. Roxy leaned in close, and kissed her. It was a clumsy maneuver, with the sharp teeth and lack of lips on Calliope’s skull-like face, but Roxy made up for that with an abundance of soft lips. The human’s slender, small tongue slid into Calliope’s mouth, teasing at the forked tip of her tongue eagerly. The tongue, so sensitive, designed to ferret out the sweet things that Calliope needed, was in heaven. The taste of Roxy’s saliva was that of honey, pure sugar that flowed down Calliope’s throat, leaving her panting and gasping, her eyes closed in delight.

The rogue pulled back from the kiss, and smiled. Her eyes drew acros Calliope’s body, slowly, deliberately. Every inch of her was explored by the human’s curious eyes, glittering with a smile on her face. No sign of a frown, or distaste, or a flinch away. Just open, and painfully honest appreciation. Calliope shivered involuntarily, feeling the cold of the planet’s breeze drift across her naked body for a moment. “it means a lot to me to finally get to be aroUnd all of my friends.” she whispered, swallowing hard. “and i can’t wait to live my life with all of yoU.”

Roxy grinned softly, her fingertips moving to brush over Calliope’s broad, polished skull. They rubbed gently, tenderly, the rogue of void smiling. “i’d really love to do more. but i have to be off now, okay?” She smiled softly, and with a movement, she was gone, leaving Calliope standing in the warm tropical air, enjoying the touch of skaia’s light on her skin. And the empty hole inside of her, the carved out place where happiness and friendship should be, the entropic little void that her brother had left, was gone. She smiled, and pulled her clothing back on, feeling just a little bit better about the way that she looked as she strode into the house.


End file.
